Katyln
Katherine, also called ' Katyln', Katy or Kate, is the wife of Leonardo and shes the mother of their son Yoshi and daughter Kida. She's one of Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo's sisters in-law. She goes by the name Katy/Kate he met her when she once was a Human who live and was the slave of Vic when they were on patrol and where spying the Kraang was captured by the Kraang in the third episode of "Turtle Temper" and she got mutated into a Turtle in "Katy Returns" episode. When she's now a Mutant, she stayed with the Turtles in sewers. Katy and Leo has a deep crush on one other, for over the years they fall love and got married and Katy got pregnant with there daughter Ki. ''Appearance Katy is a light green Mutant Ninja Turtle. Katy wears a yellow mask where the tails length range between Donnie's. Nearly Donnie's height. Katy has brown eyes As A Human 'Turtle Temper: Katy was a African american who first appears in this episode when she met Leo and his brothers when they were on patrol spying on the Kraang and when Mikey as usually kept messing with Raph by poking him in the head and he flips him on to satellite. Chris tells her go find out whats wrong with the satellite up on the roof. She bumped/'crashed into Leo when she was on the rooftop causing both of them to blushed when they met. She introduced herself and tells them about her life and how she knew about the Kraang. As A Turtle 'Katy Returns: The Turtles see a ninja trying to break into the T.C.R.I. building.When they go down to stop her,they discover that the ninja is in fact just Katy in a Foot clan uniform.Katy tells the Turtles that foot hired her to draw all the fire away from other Foot Soldiers. She later decides to be a spy for the turtles to get info for them.She managed to let them know that Shredder was using mutagen to build an army.Later when shredder was testing the mutagen,but Katy got caught by them so the Turtles knew the results were dangerous and set out to rescue her.Donnie tried to help her and but Dogpound attacked them and he warned her the dangers of the mutagen,Kate tells him that shell try to shut it off the machine. Dogpound hit her hard,and poured mutagen all over her.She began to feel a burning pain from the mutagen,Thus becoming like them a turtle, when shes now a mutant she stayed with the turtles in sewers and continued her training with the others. Personality Katy is clam and short-tempered ans she also can be benevolent to her friends, but she show aggression towards her enemies and to Chris and she can be very protective of her friends. Abilities Katy has a good line of defense,and is the best at planning strategies like Leo. She is and can be pretty confident when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he mainly prefers kicks over punches. Katy can use claws as her weapons, it matches her flow and speed of her hands and arms. Like her friends, she is stealthy,can hide in the shadows,sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat. She made her weapons by hand. Bio She goes by the name Katy/Kate. She was born in ''Japan'', but move to ''New York''. She was trained by her parents at age 2. When she was 5 years old, her parents died when the building burned down by the Kraang when they've moved to NYC, before her mother died, she told her that she had to stay with her friend Chris. When she's on her way to find him, she got attacked by the Kraang and was captured by them she was experiment by them but she manged to escape. After 10 years had passed, she stayed and had been tortured by Chris every time when he tells her what to do she gets mad at him for telling her what to do and Chris uses a whip as her punishment. She grew hatred against both him the Kraang. Then she met Leo and his brothers when they were on patrol spying on the Kraang. Chris tells her go find out whats wrong with the satellite. She bumped into Leo when she was on the rooftop causing both of them to blushed when they met. She tells them about her life and about the Kranng. Interactions With Other Characters '''Katyln (Relationships) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Good Guys Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Ninjas Category:Former Humans Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Nonhumans Category:Kunouichi Category:Good Girls Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Dragon